The approaches described in this section are approaches that could be pursued, but not necessarily approaches that have been previously conceived or pursued. Therefore, unless otherwise indicated, it should not be assumed that any of the approaches described in this section qualify as prior art merely by virtue of their inclusion in this section.
A service provider provides organizations with services such as consulting, legal, real estate, communications, storage, processing, information technology (IT), and etc. A service provider may provide services to internal and/or external users, business units or groups, business enterprises, and etc. The clients of a service provider may be at various remote locations, and it may be difficult for a service user to submit a service request to the service provider or describe the service issue. For example, a user may email, call, or submit a ticket online. The service provider may need systems and staff to handle phone calls or emails. The staff may need to be trained to walk a user through troubleshooting steps prior to entering a service ticket. Additionally, users may experience wait times due to busy phone lines, email backlogs, or other delays. Several users may also submit service requests for the same issue, which results in inefficiencies such as auditing the service requests, sending multiple personnel to handle the same service issue, and etc.
Therefore, it is desirable and beneficial to provide a system for generating service tickets in an efficient manner.